1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an image processing apparatus and method for generating an image from data stored in a memory and, more specifically, to generating an image that has texture or ornamentation on its surfaces, such as an image for use in a computer game.
2. Description of the Background
In order to enjoy a computer game high-speed processing and an excellent graphics display ability are required. Among such video games it is required to display a 3-dimensional object at a high speed, to realize visual effects such as textures or the like, or to display other information with reality. The texture is intended to cause a visual effect that is peculiar to the particular 3-dimensional object by seemingly adhering a pattern, which was defined in a different place, onto the surface of the 3-dimensional object. As examples of such patterns which are adhered to the surface of the object, there is a geometric pattern or a still pattern, such as a photograph, a hand written drawing, or the like.
It is also desirable that a moving image be used as a texture pattern in order to provide distinctive computer graphics. Hitherto, however, a texture pattern has been predetermined and the texture pattern cannot dynamically be rewritten onto selected images. Therefore, the texture pattern of the moving image cannot be adhered to the surface of the object using computer graphics.
Further, since the texture pattern cannot dynamically be rewritten as mentioned above, a texture having a large change cannot be adhered to the surface of the object.
Moreover, hitherto, the number of colors of the texture pattern is limited due to a limitation in number of bits and a number of colors that can be expressed.